1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for supplying high-frequency, pulsating DC voltage on the secondary side of a transformer which does not have a core of ferromagnetic material, a so-called "air-core transformer", and where the primary side of the transformer has two windings which are bifilar-wound having a mutual phase relationship of 180.degree..
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device is previously known from within the field of radio engineering (medium wave) for a transformer/coil which operates in the 1 MHz frequency range. However, the known transformers/coils have small self-capacitance and high self-resonance in order to achieve the highest possible power output. Thus, they consist of two single-layered coils in series relation and are at an angle to one another in order to provide a specific tuning of the output stage in a transmitter to antenna loading. A transformer of this kind has a self-resonance that is too high to enable it to be used for the objective towards which the present invention is directed.
By way of further illustration of the prior art, mention can be made of U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,370 which relates to a pure parallel-wound coil having an iron core, and which is unsuited for high voltage or potential energy having a frequency of, e.g., 1 MHz.